


Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By

by Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School, Jean is sort of an asshole, Levi is adorable, Levi likes bands, M/M, Mikasa is nice to Levi, More tags later, Music, Out of Character, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pierced Levi, Shy Levi, Sweet Eren, asf, cute levi, cuteness, so does Eren, this is really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner/pseuds/Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is your average high school student. Living in a small town that never gets new people and where you know everyone, Eren has never really dated.<br/>So, what's he to do when an adorably shy boy comes into town and turns his little world upside-down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pearls

Blue. Silvery-blue. Like pearls.

That's the color of his eyes, the boy on the school bus. He's new in town, must be, I've never seen him before. It's a relatively small town, so I know everyone here, grew up with most of them.

But him? Never seen him before. Still haven't really. He's wearing a slightly too big hoodie with the hood pulled up and over his head. All I can see is black hair peeking out from under the hood. The only reason I know his eyes are a silvery-blue is because when I walked down the aisle to my seat he had glanced up and made eye contact with me. Sadly, he had immediately looked away as if he were to shy to continue the staring contest with me.

After sitting down, I examined his attire. He's wearing black skinny jeans and red high top Converse. His hoodie had words in silver on the front, though, because I'm seated in the seats across the aisle, I can't make out any words other than 'sweet.' The last and _oddest_ thing I notice about the boy with gorgeous eyes is that he had hot pink earphones with white stripes plugged into his ears. _Cute._

He has his body turned toward the window and his red backpack in the seat next to him, like he's trying to avoid any unnecessary human interaction. Definitely shy...or just hates everything. Either way.

I continued to stared unabashedly at the boy until my _dearest_ sister knocked me out of my thoughts...Literally.

Receiving a smack over the head, I turned to glare at my sister. "What the hell, Mikasa?"

She peered at me through the black bob cut, tugging at her old, red scarf. "I've been saying your name for almost 10 minutes."

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Eren? You're staring at that kid for a while now..." Her eyes shined with worry.

"I'm okay...Do you know who he is?," I looked back over to him curiously.

Mikasa leaned forward slightly to see around me. "Dunno. Looks kinda short, dontcha think."

I looked back over to him to see if what she said was true. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly when I noticed that his converse clad feet were a few centimeters from touching the floor. Instead of letting his legs hang there, he has his toes pointed out slightly so they touch the floor of the bus. "Yeah, I guess so...Kinda cute, though."

Mikasa looked up. I could see amusement shining in her eyes. "Eren's got a crush," She whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up. I do not." I whispered back harshly.

"And it's on a guy." She giggled quietly next to me.

I huffed, looking away from her and back to blue eyes. As if he could sense that I was looking at him, he looked back at me. It was then that I notice just how cute he really is.

His skin is pale but it doesn't look bad on him like it does on some people. I examine his face and find that he has a few piercings. The first one I notice is that his bottom lip has two light blue studs on the left side and while it may make others look tough or punk, it makes him look soft and small. The other piercing I can see is his nose, the right nostril, and a dimple piercing, which both match the light blue of his lip piercings. I can see some other piercings on his ears but can't really make them out from inside the hoodie.

Other than his piercings, I notice that his soft, black hair is split slightly on the left and looks to be styled in an undercut underneath the black hoodie. _The hoodie._ Recalling what I had been thinking of earlier, I glance down at the front of his hoodie to see the writing on the front. Written in a red speech bubble are the words _'Tell me something sweet to get me by' _written in silver handwriting. I silently recall that the words are lyrics from a band named A Day To Remember.__

He's unbelievably adorable and gorgeous. I almost can't take it as I suck in a breath.

Noticing me staring, his cheeks shade into a light pink and he quickly turns back to the window.

Okay, so, maybe I do have a crush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened to my beginning/end notes.


	2. Dramatic boys, Teasing and Hot Pink Earphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah So, I finally wrote a new chapter and now I'm really tired.

Immediately after the bus lets us off at school, I lose sight of the short, adorable, blue-eyed boy.

Can’t get a break, can I?

There’s only six minutes till class begins so I skip the trip to my locker and lug my backpack to first bell. Still wallowing in self-pity, I pout the whole way there.

"What's with the depressed face?" I jump at the sound of Mikasa's voice next to me, completely forgetting her existence.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" I squeak in a very _manly_ way.

"Do what? Breathe?" Well fuck _you_ and your sarcasm.

"No," I reply. "I mean appear out of nowhere...And you know what? I don't _need_ your sarcasm, Ms. Know-It-All. "

"...I've been here the whole time, smart-ass.”

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh.” She rolls her eyes. “And, for the record, you _love_ my sarcasm," My sister, everyone. "What has you so distracted anyway? That boy from the bus? Daydreaming, loverboy?"

"Shut up! I am not!" I walk faster, ignoring her laughter behind me.

Reaching my first bell class, my previous aggravation melts away, replaced with my usual hyperactive energy.

I shove open the door dramatically. "What up, bitches!?"

"Mr. Yaeger, language. Please." My 11th grade English teacher, Mrs. Carol, sighed in response to my entrance.

"Oh...Haha?...I didn’t...think...you’d be here uh...yet?" The teacher rolls her eyes at me, but not in a demeaning way. I’m one of her favorite students, after all. She told me she loves how passionate I am, that it’s a wonderful quality to possess when being a writer.

I hear snickering in the corner and turn, already knowing who it is.

"You're so dramatic." My blond haired friend, Armin, smirks at me.

"I can't help it. It's who I am, Armin. It's. Who. I. Am." I punctuate the last few words with a few steps toward my dearest friend.

"Dork."

"Nerd." I take a seat next to blondie.

Armin puts his hand to his heart in mock offense. "I'm hurt." He wipes away an invisible tear for effect.

 _" Lying_ nerd." Armin turns away from me but not before flipping me off.

"Hey, loverboy. Thanks for ditching me." Mikasa yells from the doorway. A few of the other people in the classroom turn to look in confusion.

 _Yes, she called me loverboy!_ Is it really that hard to believe that I could like someone? Okay, so maybe I don't have the best track record with dating...Or no track record at all. No one has ever really...caught my attention. I've known most of these people since I was little and our school doesn't exactly get new people or even have that many in the first place. Not really many options, you know? _Wow, that sounded worse than I meant for it to._

The bell goes off, signaling that it’s time to begin class. The rest of the class begins to come in the room, a few pausing to talk to friends.

“Class, please take your seats.” Mrs. Carol rounds her desk to lean against the front of it. “Today, before we continue with our lessons on Romeo and Juliet, I have someone to introduce to the class.” She walks over to the door to let someone in.

No way, it can’t be... _can it?_

“Class, this is Levi.” When she pulls the door open, in walks a boy clad in his red converse. He’s just as cute as before, maybe even more. He rings his hands nervously on those adorable pink and white earphones, the stud piercings in his lip glinting under the light. “Levi, dear, would you like to tell the class some things about yourself?” _Levi_ _._ So. that’s his name. It’s different, like him. I like it.

He looks up startled. “Um I don’t uh I um,” He stutters for a few more moments before he looks down, shaking his head.

“Hm well, how about instead you answer a few questions from the class.” Seeming more flustered by the second, Levi shrugs.

“That’s fine.” He says in a light voice.

“Who would like to ask Levi a question first?” Mrs. Carol says halfheartedly. A few people raise their hand and, of all people, she picks Jean. What could this asshole have to say?

“Yeah, so if you’re a guy, why do you have hot pink earphones? Are you gay or some shit?” Jean smirked cruelly up at the blushing boy.

I’m going to kill him.

“I um I...like them...” The class snickers at him and I can see Levi’s eyes begin to water as he clutches the earphones to his chest.

Glaring, I look over to Jean sitting a few seats in front of me. “Shut the fuck up, horse-face!” The snickering comes to a halt, the class already knowing of the argument to come. It’s become common news that Jean and I aren’t exactly...friendly.

What? He’s a pretentious asshole who needs to get off his high horse.

“What was that, Yaeger-boy?” Jean looks at me in a way that’s suppose to be menacing but only makes him look constipated.

“I said shut the _fuck up_.” He bares his teeth at me and I bare mine in return.

“Eren.” Mikasa looks back calmly at me from her seat in the front corner.

“Yes, sister dear?” I look up innocently at her.

“Shut up.” She says simply. I gasp, offended. “And Jean,” He looks over at her in complete adoration. Did I mention the pretentious asshole has a crush on my sister? “Quit being an asshole. His earphones are adorable on him.” Levi’s face turns a tomato red.

Usually Mikasa doesn’t like new people, so this is different. I wonder why she’s being so different with him?

“Okay. Okay. Class, does anyone else have a question for Levi that isn’t aimed to destroy the poor boy's self-esteem?” Mrs. Carol put bluntly.

I raise my hand slowly. Mrs. Carol sighs. “Go on, Eren.”

I pause, thinking. “...The lyrics on your hoodie,” I see Levi freeze, expecting me to insult his music taste in some way. “They’re from that song uuh oh! If It Means Alot To You by that band A Day To Remember, right?” He looks up at me in surprise.

“Um Yeah, they’re one of my favorite bands.” He replies softly. His voice is so light and sweet.

“Really? They’re one of mine to. Have you ever listen to Of Mice & Men’s Second & Sebring? I love that song.” He smiles at me and it makes his eyes light up. It takes my breath away.

“I love that song! I saw them in concert one time. It was awes-”

“Okay, boys,” Mrs. Carol says giggling. “You two can continue this conversation later. Right now, we need to move on to Shakespeare.” She smiles at Levi. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go sit in front of Eren. I’ll bring you a copy of Romeo and Juliet in a moment here.”

Levi walks toward his new seat, smiling at me before sitting down.

Is this what it’s like to have a crush on someone? It’s strange. This is the first time I’ve ever felt this drawn to someone. Levi seems like a really sweet person and I want to get to know him. I can only hope that he’ll let me.

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Idk I really like sweet, shy Levi.


	3. This Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji. I needed Hanji.  
> Levi & Hanji besties is what I live for.  
> ALSO This chapter is in Levi's Pov  
> Oooh aaaah

I deep sigh escapes me when the bell signals the end of the school day.

_Fucking finally._

The day had been torturous. Everywhere I went there was someone staring at me. Especially a group of girls that would giggle obnoxiously when I walk past. The first time it had happened I had heard one of them say something about trashy piercings. Twisting the piercing in my cheek with my pointer finger and thumb, I had bowed my head and walked quickly to class.

When I got to my class, I had regretted not having the guts to say something. What would I have even said, though?  _Oh please stop ridiculing me, I do it enough on my own._  Ah, yes! Then they'd definitely stop laughing at me...Whatever. I don’t need their respect. It’s over for now, anyway. Now, I can go home and berate my fraternal twin Hanji for not being here with me.

She hadn’t come today because she was bringing her things from our old home to our new one. Our mother had insisted that I start today seeing as all my stuff had been brought yesterday. Hanji should be done with that all by now, though...

After stopping at my locker, I leave for the parking lot. Instead of taking the bus home, I send Hanji a quick text to come and pick me up. It’s only a short ten seconds before she’s texting me back.

 

**Hanji:**

**Don’t fret! For I am on my way, my short lil bunny-baby!**

3:05 p.m.  
  


_This bitch_  
  


**Levi:**

**I told you to stop calling me that, four-eyes!**

**And hurry up, I feel like everyone is staring at me.**

3:06 p.m.

 

I let out a deep sigh before pocketing my phone. I look toward where the bus pulls up next to the sidewalk for students to board. I spot Eren where he stands next to the bus, staring over in my direction. I feel my face heat up when I smile weakly at him from my spot across the parking lot. He gives my a bright smile in return before boarding the bus with the girl who had called me adorable. My face heats up more thinking back on the moment.

My phone buzzes from it’s place in my back pocket. I pull it out with a sigh, preparing myself for the inevitable ridiculousness that is Hanji.

 

**Hanji:**

**It’s probs just your killer bunny looks.**

3:17 p.m.

 

What even?

I hear Hanji’s car before I see it. She’s blaring a song by Of Mice & Men from their newest album. I narrow my eyes in irritation at her when she pulls up next to me, she went through my CD’s again.

“I told you to leave my CD’s alone, Hanji.” I muttered irritably before climbing into her rusty, blue truck.

“Aww! But, Levi, you have all the good ones!” She whines, pulling out of the parking lot.

“I don’t care. You broke my Mayday Parade CD last time! You’ve been banished from my music!” I cross my arms and poke my tongue out at her because I’m mature like that.

She stares at me for a moment . Without warning, she swiftly turns the wheel to the right and back, harshly slamming me into the car door.

“Oww!” I whine, loudly. “Hanji, what the fuck!” I rub my shoulder where it had hit the door.

She cackles at my childish grumbling, speeding up the truck. “No one banishes me!” She let’s out another string of crazy laughter before turning up the stereo.

_What the fu-_

“You’re crazy and I don’t know where you get it from.”

“Mom.”

“What?”

“Madre.”

“But, mom’s not…” I pause, thinking back to the time our mother tried to clean the cat by vacuuming the poor thing. She still has the scars. Shuddering, I mutter, “Never mind.”

“Yep!” She pulls up into the driveway of our new home. It’s a red, victorian style building. It looks like something out of painting. Gorgeous. Victorian buildings always appealed to me, seeming so mysterious. Like, there’s something hidden inside, just waiting to be sought out. I had been overjoyed when mom told me I could help pick our new home. I had fallen in love the moment I set eyes on the castle like house.

I hop out of the truck before Hanji, evading the question I know is coming. I try to run up to the door in an ill-fated attempt to escape Hanji, who chases after me like a dog.

“Why do you always run from me, Lee-lee!” She laughed as she tackles me to the ground, I scream on the way down. Curse my short legs!

“Hanji!” I drag out her name in a whine.

“Let’s hang out tonight, Levi!” She yells, ecstatically from her where he straddles me, holding my arms down. _And there it is._

“No! Never again! You’re evil! You dyed my hair purple last time!”

“Aww! But, Lee-lee!”

“Kids?” We both look up toward the door where our mother stands. Her brown hair is tied back in a bun messily, bangs hanging down over her eyes. She looks so much like Hanji. Or, rather, Hanji looks like her.

Hanji had taken our mother, while I took after our father. So, I’ve heard. We’ve never really met him. Don’t want too. Our mother had gotten pregnant young, father-dearest planned on staying but the minute he heard the word twins, he had skipped town. Left our mother to take care of us on her own.

We don’t like to talk about, it’s just an uncomfortable topic. To think that our father doesn’t even want us? We aren’t good enough for someone who's never met us. It’s not like we needed him anyway, we turned out just fine without him. Maybe even better than we would have with him.

“Yes, mom?” Hanji and I say in union.

“Why?” She says exasperated.

Hanji jumps up from her position above me. “Levi won’t hang out with me!” She shouts, pointing accusingly at me.

“You’re crazy!” I yell, pointing back at her.

“Can you blame him?” I hear mom mutter.

Hanji gasps, raising her arm to point at our mother. “Treason.” She roars.

“T’is not treason, my silly little psychopath.” Mom replies, holding her arms out as if to hug Hanji’s crazy away.  _If only…_  “Levi, hang out with your sister tonight. Hanji, no hair dye.” She turns to walk back into the house before stopping and walking back briskly. “Or experiments involving acidic liquids!” With that, she turns back to the house.

Hanji grins down at me. Sneering back up at her, I stand up from my place on the ground. “Now I’m covered in dirt and it’s all your fault.” I complain.

“Aww, Levi! Come on! You use to love rolling in the mud!” She comes up behind me and places her grimy hands on my shoulders. “I still have the pictures of your naked butt playing in the mud.” She whispers. My eyes widen.

“Mom said she burned those pictures.” I whisper in horror.

“That’s what she said! But, really she saved them for a time when I would need them most!” She skips past me, up to the door. “Come on! We’re staying in your room tonight!”

I’m going to kill her.

**(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

“Hanji, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop wh- STOP BOUNCING!” Promptly after entering my room, the crazy bitch decided to jump onto my bed and bounce like fucking rabbit all over it.

“Oh, but, Levi! You’re bed is so soft!” She drags out my name whilst sagging down to my bed. “Your room is so cute. So, unlike you.” I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth in mock annoyance.

My room is pretty odd for a 17 year old boy, I suppose. The walls may be black but, there is a wide assortment of pink.

I like pink. I don’t know why, I just do.

My bed is round with sheets and fuzzy pillows that are black with pink polka-dots. My blankets are also black but with pink flowering designs on them. My fuzzy carpet a darker pink than the ones of my bed.The curtains of the two windows, a pink similar to the shade of the carpets. The dresser, packed bookshelves, and desk are all black with light pink floral patterns

Okay, so it’s really odd for 17 year old boy. The only remotely normal thing would be the band posters hung in a simple pattern above my bed.

“Cute my ass.” I say, plopping down face first onto the bed.

“Yeah, that’s pretty cute, too.” She reaches over and slaps my ass, hard.

“Hanji!” I shriek because, shit, that hurt.

She giggles like a maniac. “Oh, look! It jiggled!”

I reach back and cover my butt with my hands. “Quit touching my booty cheeks!” I screech in a mature manner.

“Butt touch.” She attempts to poke my ass through my fingers but I slap them away before she can.

“So, hey! Did you meet any cute boys today?” Pushing her glasses back up her nose, she plants herself in front of me. Elbows on the bed, hands holding up her head.

“I- what? No!” I feel my face heat up at the thought of Eren defending me earlier. Pulling on my lip piercings, I chew at them nervously.

“Oh my gosh, you did! Is he cute? Ah well, of course he is. Is he tall? Wait, everyone is tall to you! Smart? Athletic? Sweet?” By now her face is a mere centimeter from mine.

I cover my face with my hands. “I said I didn't have a crush.”

“Ah! A crush.” She crushes my face to her chest. “My lil bunny baby has his first crush!” I groan.

“Ya know…” She pulls away slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “When I had my first crush,  I named my dildo after him. Oh Bean..” She whispers wistfully. My eyes pop open in disgust. I shove her away.

“Hanji! Ew. I don’t want to know about the things you stick in your vagina.”

“Please!” She waves her hand dismissively. “It’s not like I don’t know what you stick up your-”

“Stop.” I cover my ears with my hands, my face going red. I am  _not_  talking about this with her of all people. There’s no way she could know about that, anyway! How would she?!

Wait.

CDs. She goes through my stuff.

No…!

“I even know where you hide yours!” She leaps over to my night stand. Oh god, she knows.

I spring up on her back before she can pull the drawer open. “You must never see!”

“Oh but I have already, dear brother!” She laughs. We roll around for a long while, knocking pillows on the floor as we go. Finally, we stop when she is on top of me for the second time today. “It’s long~ It’s glass~ It’s pink and fades into translucent and I’m totally freaking jealous!” She pauses her mocking, confusion flashing in her eyes. “Really, Levi. Where’d you get the money for something so...fancy?”

“Fuck you! I work!” I shove her backward and sit up. “And stay out of my shit!”

“Ooh touchy.” She leans in close. “You could name it after him, ya know.” She’s whispers, teasingly.

She’s so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Instagram called Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner where you can come and talk to me or fangirl with me! Idk. Everyone is welcome~  
> I also recently started using Tumblr so that's cool?...and slightly terrifying...Levithequeenofguyliner  
> holla at me


	4. Brother-In-Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey.  
> I haven't posted in a while because school was ending, so exams, plus work and my brother was graduating.  
> But, but, but, I finally got around to finishing this chapter and Ill have more time for writing now.  
> I planned on making it longer but if I had, it would have never been posted.  
> So...I mean...here's Hanji.  
> Also, Instagram, yo. Levi_the_queen_of_guyliner. Hit me up.

I let out a low groan as I sit up slowly from my spot under my mountain of blankets. I glance around my room, finding that Hanji had made herself comfortable and curled up on my pillows.

I think back to last night, things had gotten weird after Hanji brought up my...personals. After fighting with her for an hour to try and get her to shut up, she had launched herself at my nightstand. To my utter horror, the little psycho had pulled out my...er...glass item? I had to chase her around to get it back and then violently scrub at her hands with a baby wipe.

I silently note to clean the...you know...later.  I shudder, thinking of having Hanji Germs inside me.

No.

God, no.

Jesus take the wheel, no.

Hanji had then made us stay up till four in the morning playing Cards Against Humanity. While it was hilarious and I won most of the rounds, we have school today and I’m currently running on three hours of sleep.  I reach over and yank one of my fluffy pillows out from under Hanji. Standing up to get a better angle, I hold the pillow high over my head and swiftly bring it down to hit Hanji right in her _pretty_ little face.

Her eyes snap open wide, hands coming up and latching onto my ankles. “Oh sh-” Before I can finish, my feet are jerked from under me causing me to fall hard back onto the bed.

“Ohoho! Little Levi thought he could get me, now didn’t he?” She hops up quickly and makes her way to my doorway. “Oh and Twinnie! Hurry up, we have to go to school soon! First day for me, I get to see the cutie who stole my baby's heart.” She turns and skips down the hallway to her room.

One day I am going end her.

Sighing, I roll onto the floor and crawl over to my dresser. I pull open a random drawer and take out whatever my hands land on. My pajama pants discarded, flopped on my back, I yank a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans over my thin legs. I grunt and stand up, switching my top out for a black shirt with the words “If God hates gays, then why are we so cute?” printed on it in white writing.

Hanji had gotten me the shirt for my 16th birthday. Every time I look at it, I can’t help but giggle hysterically. It’s my pride and joy.

I roll my eyes at my reflection in the full length mirror on my door. I reach under my bed and grab my white high top converse. I quickly put them on. Lastly, I grab my white, slouchy beanie before skipping downstairs like the dork I am.

“Hanji!” I call out for her.

She steps out of the kitchen and raises her eyebrows at me. “Yo.”

“Can we go?” I whine.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get outa here.” She grabs my hand and drags me out the door. I walk quickly down the path and hop into her truck. Yes, hop. I’m short. Okay?  

And No, I am not rushing because I want to see Eren. Of course not.

Blump-a-dump

“Here we are! Our lovely new school.” I wave my arms at the windshield as Hanji pulls into a parking spot.  

“Yay!” Hanji shouts. “Ooh! Is that him? No?” I roll my eyes at Hanji’s enthusiasm. I get out the truck before she can ask again.

“Hey, wait up!” She slams the door shut, she then proceeds to leap on to my back.

Obviously, this results in us both toppling to the ground and attracting way too much attention, in my opinion.

I groan, my face having met personally with the black top on the school parking lot, while Hanji rolls happily off my back.

I hear someone walking quickly towards us. Not wanting to show my face to the person who witnessed my wipe-out, I keep my face attached to the ground. “Are you okay?!” I begrudgingly allow Mr. Mystery-Witness  to softly pull me up by my arms. I look up to see who could possibly be treating me like fragile glass after I had just crash landed, face first to the ground. _Excuse me, friendly stranger, but; I am obviously very unfragile._

Oh god. It’s Eren.

Oh god. He saw me fall.

Fucking Hanji.

“Er I ah mmm..,” I see Hanji slowly begin to grin out of the corner of my eye. “I’m ah fine. I’m fine.” I smile sheepishly at the brunette, who is slowly pulling his hands from me. _No, wait, stay._

“Good! Uh I’m mean uh good...that’s good.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and I can't help but think of how cute he is. He perks up a bit after a moment. “So, I guess I never really introduced myself!” He straightens up and holds out his hand. “Hello, adorable stranger with pink earphones. My names is Eren Yaeger, and it is very nice to meet you.”

I blush a dark shade of red while Hanji giggles manically to my side. “I- I’m,” Hanji laughs harder at my insistent stutter. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” Eren raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Oh! Um I’m Levi.” I blurt. How could I have forgot to tell him my name of all things? Doesn’t he already now it anyway from class? This brat. “This is my twin sister, Hanji.” I gesture vaguely in her direction.

“Twin?”

“Yep, we’re fraternal! I got the smiles and he got the resting bitch face!” Hanji says ecstatically.

For real, though?

Turning to Hanji, I scrunch up my face to look excessively grumpy. She giggles and grins like the Cheshire cat...and it’s creepy. Nightmares-For-Months-Creepy. I cringed.

“Hanji..,” She grins impossibly wider. “Hanji, stop it.” I whine.

“No.” She whispers.

“Please, Hanji…” I take a step back.

“Let me borrow your CDs again?” I swear to Go-

“Fine.” Fucking dick mangling…

The bell rings loud across the parking lot. “So, I’ll see you in class?” Eren begins to back away to the school.

“Yeah, you’ll see me.” I mutter, waving weakly at him.

“Great! See you later, Levi. Nice meeting you, Hanji!”

“Nice meeting you too, future brother-in-law!” Hanji waves at him.

“What?” Eren and I both blush dark. I can’t believe her.

“What?” Hanji says, straight faced.

There is a long pause, Eren staring at Hanji. “Well, bye!” Hanji says before dragging me ahead of Eren, and into the school building.

I’m going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAyYayayayaYAYYAy  
> Tell me watcha think or don't idk


	5. fuck out ma pussy boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have alone time ;P

psyche you thought, bitches

 

im not in this fandom fr anymore

 

im basically a college student now and im 18 

 

 

 

fuck would i continue this for

 

 

 

 

this story as shitty lezbehonest

 

 

 

im in the harry potter fandom af and the percy jackson fandom now booiiiiiiiii

 

 

 

i did this like 16 years ago im a senior citizen mfs i aint got time for this i got a job and shit boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youve been memed


End file.
